Forbidden
by Cap'n Lazy Pantz
Summary: After 3 years of working so closely together Japan's #1 celebrities are finally starting to fall in love w/ one another. But a terrible misunderstanding ruins everything. While her loss makes his love grow more passionate Kyoko tries her damnedest to forget Ren. But as they work together Kyoko is drawn to him in more ways than one. MATURE: Citruses, language, mild violence. AU/OOC.


**Hello fellow Skip Beat lovers! This is a story that I have always had in the back of my mind. I find the idea to be really erotic and exciting. As with all of my stories, I would like to give a disclaimer for OOC elements. The Kyoko in this story is a bit more mature (if not in age then definitely in personality). She's not clueless about sex (whether she is or isn't a virgin will be revealed in the story). I did that because I really wanted to focus on some adult elements with this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Please, share your thoughts with me and I'll decide if it's worth working on or if it should get scrapped. Love to you all! Take care.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 01: To Want<strong>

As a waiter walked by, she snagged a flute of sparkling champagne and took a quick sip. Glancing around her to ensure that she wasn't being watched, the long-haired beauty ducked around a corner, searching for the first empty room she could find. Slipping behind the first door on the left, she closed it, making sure that it was locked. Resting her feverish temple against the cold wood, Kyoko exhaled slowly trying to calm her racing heart.

_How can he look so damn handsome?_ She thought, velvety lids coming down over intoxicated amber jewels. Remembering the aura of total sophistication that he exhibited dressed in a perfectly tailored black Armandy tuxedo, she shivered again. Turning around, Kyoko lifted the glass to her scarlet painted lips and drank heavily of the strong expensive drink. _Why do you have such an effect on me? You're just supposed to be my colleague, my former senpai, maybe even a friend… Yet…_

Upon finishing her liquid courage, she dropped her hand to her side and opened her eyes to the room she had stolen. Plenty of light flooded the large space from the moonlight through the thick open blinds. Kyoko saw the large, antique desk sitting in the middle, upon a beautiful Persian carpet. Fluttering her lashes around, she noticed the leather sofa in the seating area of the office and double doors in the far right corner. Snickering with disbelief, she gave her head a shake. _Even fate is against me…_

Deliberately, she meandered over to the desk and ran her fingertips along the edge, as each step eventually led her to the large, luxurious suede chair behind it. Falling into it comfortably, Kyoko closed her eyes and pictured the way he would sit here, with his back straight, chin resting in his palm, a serious look with an intense black gaze. Soft lips as enticing as sin forming a small smirk, that sparkling grin he wore when he was completely furious. Pearly white teeth lightly grazed a lower lip as her heart skipped.

Leaning her head back, she grabbed the armrest and squeezed. The more she tried to forget him, the more he haunted her. Her dreams, her thoughts, even her body was no longer hers where he was concerned.

_Twist-twist! _

Startled, her eyes flew open and her back straightened. Focusing on the door to her now prison cell, she swallowed the nervous lump that clouded her throat. The door knob twisted again with no avail. The jingly sounds of keys could be heard clearly from behind the barricade. The key slid into the lock and—

Quickly slipping from the seat before that door could be opened, the actress tried to find a place to conceal herself.

The tall figure stepped into the room, just like the little sneak from earlier. Slamming it shut a little more forcefully than desired, he locked it, turned on his heels and threw the keys halfway across the room. They smacked into the wall before sliding down to the hardwood floor.

"Fuck this party," he mumbled, raking his hair out of sheer frustration. Turning his head to the left side of the office, he gulped guiltily. "I'm sorry, Boss." A few long strides later, he was at the mini bar pouring himself a double of the finest Scotch he owned. Immediately, he tossed the drink back. A comforting burn filled his throat and chest. Rudely putting the glass down, he unbuttoned his black jacket, pulled it off and tossed it over the bar before getting to his second drink.

As he drowned in his misery, the beautiful ninja tried to work her way out of the room without being detected. She crouched on the floor along the side of the desk, her heart beating so fast she felt it would surely explode any moment now. Placing her palm over her mouth to silence her labored breathing, Kyoko glanced around the corner and found his back to her. Forcing herself to inhale slowly for courage, she began to snake her way to the door, on her hands and knees. But the shadows hid her path from her.

_CRASH!_

Twisting around so fluidly at the commotion, he furrowed his brows and searched the office for the intruder. "What the hell?!" He yelled, his anger unmerciful this night.

Biting her lip at her utter idiocy, Kyoko held absolutely still, hoping and praying for the ridiculous miracle that would never come.

"I can see you on the floor," he continued through gritted teeth. "I'm not in the mood for any damned games tonight. Whoever the hell you are, you better have a damned good reason for trespassing." Pouring himself a third drink, he began to make his way towards the dark outline on the floor by the upended end table. When he close enough, he took a sip before speaking again. "Stand up."

Recognizing defeat, Kyoko sighed and found her feet. With her chin to her chest, and her heart in her lungs, she licked her lips anxiously. "It's me…"

Halting halfway to another sip, he sluggishly lowered his hand and stared at the shadow of her complexion, eyes widening. "Kyoko…" He whispered.

She nodded.

"What…" Losing his voice at the mere presence of her, he had to take a minute to compose himself, clearing his throat and lowering the glass further. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry, Ren…" Kyoko began, her own fear starting to come through her tone. "I just needed an escape—"

"And you chose _my_ office?"

"I just slipped into the first room I could!" She replied defensively, finally raising her eyes to his. _Big mistake,_ she thought. "I, uh… didn't realize this was yours…" The moon lit his face so radiantly that she swore his skin glowed. His ebon bangs curtained his face so exquisitely, Kyoko just could not believe that he was a real person. No one should be so dangerously handsome, so immensely sexy. "I…I should go…" she added meekly signaling to the door. Stepping to the side, a rush of his cologne assaulted her senses making her knees weak.

The lingering scent of her cherry blossom shampoo teased him painfully. The sounds of her heels against the bamboo flooring echoed in his ears like a clicking clock. Hastily, Ren downed his third drink and slid the glass upon the desk. Spinning desperately around, he grabbed her wrist and forced her about. "Kyoko wait."

Her back collided with the door, lips spreading in a small gasp. Looking straight ahead, Kyoko saw the undone buttons of his shirt, showing off a slight peak of his strong, muscular chest. Forcing her eyes further down, she found his fingers wrapped tightly around her slender limb. The longer she stared, the tighter he held. "Y-yes?" She stammered.

Ren admired her figure, instantly recalling the way she looked when she walked through those doors tonight. A floor-length A-line gown of gorgeously vibrant crimson, hugged her body like silk. The strapless sweetheart neckline made her porcelain beauty even more alluring. Involuntarily, his other hand had found its place against her cheek, the pad of his thumb lightly caressing over her lips.

Kyoko shuddered.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he spoke quietly, voice husky and erotic. "You look _stunning_."

Her breath hitched.

"Every single curve…" Ren sunk his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back, "every little dip…" Her captured wrist was pressed to the door shortly afterwards. The heat of his mouth left a trail as he traced the soft lines of her jaw, up to her ear. "Has me mesmerized…"

Unexpectedly, she whimpered against him. "Ren…"

"Your bare skin drives me wild," he continued, the Emperor of the Night awakened by alcoholic indulgences. He was unstoppable. "I couldn't stop thinking about doing this…" Ren kissed her nape, tasting her tantalizingly with excruciating restraint. Feeling her wrist twisting in his grasp, a voice suddenly called out to him, to the Emperor, shouting at him to stop before he did something irreparable. Yet…

"Ah… Ren…" she cried sensuously. Her body wanted him, achingly so, but deep down in her heart Kyoko knew this was all wrong. She was promised to another, someone whom she cared very deeply for. The actress had already vowed to give her heart and her life to the man she felt she belonged with. Yet…

"Tell me, Kyoko…" Ren said returning his eyes to hers. The depth of her feelings and confliction shone through that gaze piercingly. _But she's here, now, in my arms. I can't just let her go now… can I? _"Tell me to stop, and I will."

Being so close to him, feeling his body almost upon her, Kyoko desired so desperately to give into her demons, to fall victim to the sin that she craved so terribly. Licking her lips, she began to move to him, as if caught in a trance. Wouldn't it be so wonderful to kiss him, to finally taste him here and now, instead of only in her dreams? Inching closer and closer, Kyoko could smell the strong fumes of Scotch upon his breath, which mingled with that damned cologne was doubly dangerous.

"Scotch…" she mouthed, suddenly snapping back to reality. Immediately the actress became keenly aware of her predicament. Her eyes widened as guilt and a conscience took over. "No… Stop." Writhing her wrist free, Kyoko shoved him away. "Stop Ren, we can't do this."

Brows momentarily scrunched with disappointment and heartbreak. Combing his hair back with his fingertips, he nodded, respecting her choice.

"I'm sorry, Ren," Kyoko continued, the guilt becoming more and more obvious in her tone. "I belong to someone else, I just… I can't do this. I am not the kind of girl to fall victim to your tricks."

Looking away, he could feel the knife twisting its way into his heart. But it wasn't like he could argue with her, not after what he had done to her. _I practically shoved her into his arms, after all._

"Goodnight, Ren." With those words, she turned around and left the room.


End file.
